battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Onslaught
Onslaught is a cooperative game-mode featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 as downloadable content, putting four players against enemy AI on redesigned variants of Valparaiso, Atacama Desert, Isla Inocentes and Nelson Bay, each having their own dedicated gameplay focus. It was released on June 22, 2010 on the PlayStation Network in North America for $9.99, followed by the European PlayStation Network on June 23 for €8.99/£6.99, and on Xbox Live on June 24 for 800 Microsoft Points ($9.99). On February 3, 2011, it was announced that the development of the PC versions of the mode and Battlefield 1943 were canceled to focus all development on Battlefield 3.Looking ahead - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved February 4, 2011 Overview Onslaught mode puts four players against a set amount of enemies and often vehicles per flag. Players must destroy all vehicles and kill all enemies in the base to begin capturing the flag. Once the flag starts to be captured, reinforcements will arrive in large waves through various spawn points and spawn infinitely until the flag is captured. Any enemy in the flag's capture radius will temporally stall the capturing process. Upon capture, the next flag will appear and the next stage of the map will be free to explored. Terms of Victory *Players will win a match once the final flag has been captured. Terms of Defeat *Players will lose a match once all players in the squad have been simultaneously killed. Difficulty Settings *'Easy' - Easiest mode; players have a large amount of health and health regeneration; HUD elements are present *'Normal' - Moderate difficulty; players have a moderate amount of health and health regeneration; HUD elements are present *'Hard' - Difficult; players have a low amount of health and health regeneration; HUD elements are present *'Hardcore' - Impossible; players have low health and no health regeneration; HUD elements are absent; AI is generally more efficient Points Points in Onslaught are earned just like they are in multiplayer, with all bonuses and features applying, however, Onslaught points and other statistics like kills are not transferred over to the multiplayer unlocks, achievements/trophies, ranks, and other multiplayer features. The points are, instead, tallied in their own separate leaderboards. It is not possible to view total kills, total deaths or kill/death ratio like in multiplayer stats. Time Trial Onslaught mode features a time trial. Every mission is timed and players can attempt to replay missions and get a better time. These times are tallied in the Onslaught Leaderboards. Classes Players have access to all of their multiplayer unlocks and kits, even the special unlocks like the M1 Garand and the SPECACT kits. Enemies Enemies only use a select few weapons for each of their kits. The kits have all of the normal kit unlocks available, but the enemies do not always use them. The following list are the weapons that enemies will use against the players. Enemies in the Russian SPECACT uniforms indicate "elite" enemies, which are faster to react and will destroy the player's cover. Assault *G3 (always bare) *AN-94 Abakan (with red dot sight or 4X Rifle Scope) *GP-30 Grenade Launcher (with AN-94 only) Engineer *AKS-74u Krinkov *Saiga 20K Semi *RPG-7 AT Medic *MG3 *Type 88 LMG *Defibrillator Recon *M95 Sniper *Motion Sensor All *MP-443 Grach *Combat Knife Vehicles/Emplacements Players Players in each Onslaught mission have a variation of vehicles available to them, but most of them are only available at certain spawn points. Valparaiso *M3A3 Bradley (only spawns at US deployment) *Quad Bikes (spawns at US deployment and flag Alpha) Nelson Bay *None Isla Inocentes *UH-60 Black Hawk (only spawns at US deployment) *Quad Bike (only spawns at US deployment) *Patrol Boat (spawns at US deployment and at flag Alpha) Atacama Desert *AH-64 Apache (only spawns at US deployment) *M1A2 Abrams (spawns at US deployment and at flag Alpha) *HMMWV (one with an MG and another with a TOW. Spawns at US deployment, TOW variant only, and at flags Alpha and Bravo.) Enemies Enemies have a much larger arsenal of vehicles. They often appear as scripted events, like capturing a flag or killing the initial amount of enemies in a base. Valparaiso *KORD (one at flag Alpha without a ballistic shield, ones with ballistic shields at all three subsequent flags) *9M133 Kornet (one at flag Alpha and one at Bravo) *2 BMD-3s (upon capture of flag Alpha and upon arriving at flag Delta) *2 GAZ-3937 Vodniks (both upon arrival at flag Charlie, can be captured by players) *Mark V Patrol Boat (along the way to flag Bravo) Nelson Bay *KORD (two with a ballistic shield at flags Alpha and Bravo, one without a shield at a green two-story building behind flag Charlie) *BMD-3 (upon arrival at flag Bravo) *CAV (upon arrival at flag Charlie, can be captured by players) Isla Inocentes *Mi-28 Havoc (upon killing of non-paratrooper enemies at flag Alpha) *BMD-3 (upon killing initial enemies at the third flag) *KORD (one without a ballistic shield at flag Alpha, two with a ballistic shields at flag Bravo, and another at flag Charlie) *9M133 Kornet (appears at all three flags) *QLZ-87 Auto GL (one mounted by flag Alpha) Atacama Desert *T-90 (arrives after destruction of BMD-3s at flag Alpha, two others spawn after capturing flag Alpha, one by flag Bravo, the other by the wrecked ship. Final T-90 spawns after capturing flag Bravo) *Mi-28 Havoc (spawns after destruction of the BMD-3 and T-90 at flag Bravo, and after destruction of the BMD-3 or T-90 at flag Charlie) *BMD-3 (spawns after beginning of mission timer by flag Alpha, also spawns after capture of flags Alpha and Bravo *BMD-3 Bakhcha AA (spawns after beginning of mission timer by flag Alpha) *KORD (appears around all three flags) *9M133 Kornet (appears around all three flags) *QLZ-87 Auto GL (one at flag Charlie) *ZU-23-2 (positioned on buildings at flags Alpha and Bravo) References Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Addons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Expansion Packs